Resident ed: the Peach Creek incident
by theinhtun
Summary: a scam...... a deadly virus....... a stupid mistakeif u dont get that, a t virus spill occured on peach creek, and recived the same fate as raccoon city, a resident evil ed edd eddy crossover! complete but a sequel is coming i just redite the story and pu
1. Chapter 1

Note: i do not own ed edd eddy or resident evil nor the characters

Resident Ed: Peach Creek outbreak

On one stormy night, an Umbrella Corp C-130 Cargo plane was flying over Peach Creek. The plane was carrying T-virus samples to the Peach Creek branch of Umbrella. The plane ran into turbulence because of the storm, a lightning bolt hit the planes fuel line, it caught on fire………………

"Mayday, Mayday, Mayday!" the plane pilot screamed into his radio, hoping that there will be a response, he only heard static……….

The plane crashed next to the Cul de sac, with a huge explosion, spreading fire everywhere, waking people up. Every thing and everybody on the planes was destroyed except for 1 T-virus rod which rolled into the Kanker Sister's trailer.

"What the hell was that?" Eddy asked as he woke up from the sound.

He quickly went to Ed's house where Double D was helping Ed with his model rockets.

"Ed, Double D!" Eddy screamed excitedly and scared, "there has been a HUGE plane crash in the woods!"

"Really Eddy? I thought it was a mutant pirate robot from robo 3 crashed landed in his escape pod from his flag ship" said Ed.

"You have been watching too much horror movies Ed" said Double D.

"Who cares, lets go check it out tomorrow" said Eddy.

Eddy slept over with Edd in Ed's house, at the same time, the T-virus rod broke and infected the Kanker sisters, put they could not handle it and died, but the virus escaped to the underground ventilation systems. The next day, everyone was amazed by the sight of the crash site. While the Eds were searching the crash for stuff they can sale or use.

"Awesome dude" said Kevin who was really amazed of the site.

"Why is this flying machine here?" said Rolf confusedly.

"Hey look" said Eddy, "I found a gun"

"Eddy!" said Edd nervously, put that down"!

"Hell no" Eddy replied, "We might need it for our next scam.

The Kanker sisters, May turned into a huge monster with a rocket launcher she found, while the others turned into normal zombies. The infection spread through out Peach Creek. Hundreds of zombies were heading to one of the only uninfected places, the cul de sac.

When Eddy sees the zombies, he asked "who are those freaks?"

"Oh dear" Double D said in a worried voice, "that plane was the Umbrella transport".

"What the hell is going on?" Eddy asked.

To save time Edd gave Eddy a file about the T-virus, everyone read it and was surprised.

"What idiot would make such a thing?" Eddy asked.

"Well, the virus can be used to help people with medical problems" replied Edd.

A zombie crept up to them.

"Oh what do we do?" Jimmy said scared.

Then Eddy sighed and shot the zombie with the gun he found.

"Nice", said Ed coolly.

"Come on, lets get out of here", Edd said desperately.

Then the Kanker sisters, came in, May only said one word, "Eds"

"Oh dear" Double D said.

May launched her rocket launcher at Ed, but fortunately, missed. Every one was scattered around screaming. Ed got an idea and pulled out a sling shot and with a homemade bomb, he flinged the bomb at May, the bomb exploded throwing May back with incredible force; it threw her to the other side of Peach Creek

"That's my RPB( rocket propelled bomb)" said Ed proudly.

"Wow Ed, so thats what explains the trash in your room" said Edd sarcastically.

"Nope", Ed replied, "the trash is fro something else"

They were heading to the edges of Peach Creek so they can leave, but there was a biohazard sealed wall around it to prevent the infection to escape. So they split up, Ed and Eddy are partners, Rolf and Kevin were put together, Jimmy and Sarah went together. And of course, Nazz and Edd were partners, Edd got really nervous. Before they spilt up, they armed there selves at the gun shop.

Edd told all of them to meet at the airport.

Author's notes: now each chapters is going to be about each pair and how they get to the airport


	2. Chapter 2

Note: i do not own Ed, Edd,Eddy or resident evil

Ed and Eddy

Ed: Eddy!

Eddy: what?

Ed: the chickens have now become evil mutants from the movie it came from chicken 3

Eddy: shut up Ed, and kill it before it escapes from their cages

Ed: Okey dokey

Before Ed kills it, they escape and start attacking.

Eddy: shit, Ed shoot it!

Ed: but Eddy, I cant, they are 2 fast

Eddy: ughhhhhhhhhh!

Then Eddy shoots it with his blowback desert eagle with a silencer.

Weapons profile: Desert eagle

Information: it was originally a blowback gas powered bb gun, but Double D modified it to shoot the powerful magnum rounds and explosive 9mm bbs.

Amount of ammo in 1 clip: 15

Ed: nice Eddy

Eddy: thanks, come one lets go lumpy

Ed: butter toast

They went on, they rode a car, Eddy rode Ed, and sometimes Ed rides Eddy( poor Eddy)

Then they were surrounded by zombies.

Eddy: shit Ed take them down

Ed: ok Eddy

Then Ed takes out his 10 gauge shot gun.

Weapon profiles: 10 gauge shot

Information: uses 10 gauge big ass shot gun shells, uses both normal ones, special ones made by Edd like the acid shells, flame rounds, explosive rounds, it has the modern single barrel look.

Ed used the explosive rounds and shot them all at all sides.

Ed: Eddy! Get down!

Then the whole place was on fire.

Ed: come one Eddy, lets get out of here

Eddy: yeah( his hair was kind of smoking)

Ed: we are almost there to their airport

Then a huge monster came in, it was the tyrant type 10011.

Ed: Eddy, I saw this creature in a video game Eddy

Eddy: then tell me how to kill it

Ed: ughhhhhhhhhh, I don't know

Eddy: lets shoot it, Ed, get out your RPB

Ed: no can do Eddy, I lost my RPB

Eddy: sigh, shoot it, Ed, use your acid rounds to melt the armor and thick skin.

Ed: ok Eddy

Then they fought a huge battle, blood every where, used gun bullets, explosions. Then when Ed melted the armor with only 1 layer of the rough skin, Eddy finishes it off.

Eddy: man that was tough.

Ed: yeah

Then they went to the airport where they met up with the others.


	3. Chapter 3

Rolf and Kevin

"Hey dude, help me out here" Kevin called to Rolf.

"Ok Kevin, just let me remind nana that we are leaving" Rolf replied.

Kevin sighed, and replied," dude, your nana is probably dead now"

"Woo, now I'm free of the wrath of a shepherd's nana's arm pit" Rolf yelled.

Then Rolf helped Kevin move a boat into the stream ad they are going to sail up stream, cross the woods and though the shops to the airport. Just before they left, 2 cyberus( zombie dogs) came up to them growling.

"Shit!" Kevin screamed, "shoot it"

"Kevin, get back to your work, as a son of a shepherd will handle this" Rolf told Kevin in a calm voice.

Then Rolf took his personal crossbow.

Weapons profile

Crossbow

Clip size 6

This is Rolf's personal crossbow, similar to the one Claire had in Resident Evil 2, except modified to shoot bolts at a time, and it reloads faster.

"Come and get me you demon dogs! Touch Rolf's animals and you shall suffer my wrath!" Rolf screamed as they approached, then he shot them, killing them instantly.

"Easy", Rolf told Kevin with pride.

Then they went up stream, there they met up with a huge big man eating lobster…..

"Why has this shellfish become this big?" Rolf said confused.

"Whatever it is, just kill it!" Kevin screamed, and then he took out his gatling nail gun.

Weapons profile

Gatling nail gun

Clip size 200

This use to be a nail gun, but Edd modified it to shoot super fast, strapped a small grenade launcher on it, and put a gatling gun barrel in it.

The lobster chased the boat while the boat was shooting was shooting back, it was like a scene from a action movie. Then when Kevin launched a grenade, the whole lobster exploded with incredible force, it pushed the boat through the woods, and to the airport parking lot.

"Awesome!" Kevin said in a cool voice.

"Rolf hopes that will never happen again" Rolf replied

Then they went to the airport and met with the others.


	4. Chapter 4

Jimmy and Sarah

"Oh Sarah, these zombies are scaring me" Jimmy said in a scared voice.

"Oh its okay Jimmy, lets go now" Sarah replied.

Then they went on, shot a couple of zombies on the way, then they met up with a group of likkers.

"Oh no, Sarah, this is the end", he said in a sad voice.

Sarah sighed and shot all of them with a bow.

Weapons profile

Bow

Clip size 1

A normal bow with explosive arrows

She shot them again, but kept missing, and again, but did little damage, then she accidentally shot a gas tank, and they explosion threw them away to the town area, there they were surrounded by zombies.

"Oh Sarah, this really is the end" Jimmy said crying.

"Jimmy! Pull your self together and kill them!" Sarah screamed at him

Then Jimmy did, he pulled out his normal gun (no weapons profile) and shot them.

They kept shooting them, reloading for each other, saving each other's asses, they shot

back to back, front to front, side to side, with tears coming out, and sparks every where

from the gun lighted up the area( it is night time) zombie corps everywhere, until Jimmy only has 2 clips left( each clip has only 12 bullets) and Sarah has only 1 explosive arrow left with 10 normal one. They found it no use to kill anymore, as they know they are gonna die.

"It is the end Sarah, it has been nice knowing you" Jimmy said in a sad voice with tears coming out.

"It has been nice knowing you too" Sarah replied with tears coming also.

Just when the zombies were about to close in, a car came through, which pulled them in, and drove them to the airport, and the drivers who drove them were……………………


	5. Chapter 5

**Double D and Nazz**

**The pair are now walking currently, Double D is blushing alot while Nazz is normal.**

**"Dude, this is so not cool", she said when a mutant chicken ran out of Rolf's farm and started attack.**

**"Oh dear, we must fight it, we cant out run it" Double said in a scared and nervous voice, then he took out his spark shot gun while Nazz took out her ar-15.**

**Weapons profile**

**Spark shot gun**

**Clip size:100**

**This is a electric powered weapons similar to the one in resident evil 2, it used by Umbrella personal to maintain experiments, Double D found it from the plane wreck in a safe box.**

**Weapons profile**

**Ar-15**

_Clip size: 30_

_The ar-15 is a shorter and semi auto version of the m-16, Nazz found in the gun shop._

_As the chicken approached, it shot out small chicken parasites from its mouth, but the pair shot them all before they landed, they kept shooting the chiken, but it seems to have no effect, then Edd got a plan._

_"Nazz" Edd called out to her._

_"What dude" she replied._

_"I have an idea" he replied._

_"What is it" she asked._

_The Edd told her what is it, it was to make Nazz lure the chicken to a gas station with a car, and Double D will come drive in with a fuel truck, then Double D will blow up the gas station with his shock gun while escaping in the car with Nazz. Nazz started the car, and drove it while the chicken was behind her, scared and worried; she increased her speed, running over zombies on the way._

_"Hurry up Double D, he is gaining on us! She yelled as Double D was getting out of the truck._

_"Ok, we can go now" Double D said when he got in the car._

_Just while they were leaving, Double D shot the gas tank, and blew up the whole area, taking the chicken and nearby buildings with it, the explosion threw the car with incredible speed, it was like a scene from a 007 movie. On the way they found 2 figures surrounded by zombies, which looked like Jimmy and Sarah._

_"Nazz, hurry and drive by them" Edd said to Nazz._

_"Ok" she replied._

_Then they drove by them and pulled them in._

_"You guys okay?" Double D asked them_

_"yeah" they both replied ._

_Then they drove all the way to the airport where they met up with the others._

_Author's notes: it maybe the end of how they get to the airport, but that is on scenario 1, alot and a lot more coming._


	6. The Zoo

Scenario 2

"It's a good thing that we are all here" Edd said as everyone looked at each other.

"Come on, there is a helicopter on the roof, lets drive it out of here" Edd told everyone.

They agreed and went on the roof, but the helicopter seemed to have some missing parts, and next to it, was a dead body and a book. Edd took it and read the file.

Pilot's journal

September 28,

The infection spread out through Peach Creek, ¾ of the town turned into zombies, the place was infested, the police were overwhelmed by the zombies, I was lucky to make it to the helicopter, but seems to be missing parts, but this in not the only helicopter, there is a tour helicopter at the Zoo, but the key to it is in the heartland of the Zoo, but that is where the dangerous animals like the lion or the African elephants roam, and it was said that the Umbrella Corp are remaking Dinosaurs using DNA, everyone that went there during the outbreak, never came out, plus the zoo is huge, it is like Jurassic Park, that's why there is a tour helicopter to the people who can afford it, but the park jeep can get to the heart land faster.

"Well looks like we are going the zoo" Edd told them.

"Yay, we get to battle the evil bone sucking octopus from octo planet 6" Ed said exitedly.

"Shut Up!" Kevin and Eddy replied to him.

"OOOOOOOO! The Zoo, lets go pet the bunnies and sheep Sarah" Jimmy said in a girly way.

"Pulees"she replied, " you idiot, even Ed knows that all of the animals are zombies.

Jimmy cried while everyone except, Nazz, Sarah and Edd laughed at him. At the zoo, Eddy opened the garage door and found the helicopter, and even found a lightly armored tank with gun ports, with a gun on top, there was a cabinet with underwater suits.

"Well lets go already" Eddy said.

Then they got in and went, Eddy armed the cannon, Double D is the engineer who fixes the tank, Kevin drove the tank, Eddy armed the top machine gun, Rolf is the second shift for Eddy's place, Nazz, Jimmy and Sarah shoots out of the ports.

"Ok lets go" Kevin said whne he drove the tank through the door and into the manmade jungles.

Short chapter but a lot more is coming, they are going to be in for the worst, at least some of them are gonna get killed………………………………………….


	7. the first casualty

The first tragic casualty

The tank was strolling in the lush fake jungles, looking for the key, until a zombie elephant enters the scene and causes havoc by pushing the tank back into a large tree.

"Shit!" Kevin cussed as everyone got up," shoot it people".

Everyone kept shooting, Eddy's machine gun had no effect, Double D's Spark gun only stunned it, and later on, Ed armed the cannon and shot the huge beast, but only tore off a piece of its leg.

"Nice job" Double said to Ed.

Then the tank was coming up to a ramp in front of an infested pond.

"People and dorks, please hold own" Kevin said in his loud speaker".

Then the tank went up the ramp and onto the other side of the pond, leaving the elephant in the water, it got devoured to the bone.

"That was cool" Ed and Kevin said at the same time.

"Congrats" Double D said

Since Kevin was not paying attention, the tank crashed into a building, it collapsed on the tank, and everyone except Jimmy got out who was crushed under debris.

"No, Jimmy, I'll help you" Sarah said as she came running up to him.

"No Sarah, please stay back, I'm now a goner" Jimmy said in a sad voice, "Plus the tank is going to explode, killing us both".

Sarah cried, then lots of zombies surrounded Jimmy.

"Wow, such bravery" Double D said with tears coming out.

"Never in Rolf's life sees this much bravery in you" Rolf said surprised.

Then Jimmy pulls out his handgun and starts shooting the zombie.

"Come and get me you undead, everyone get out of here!" Jimmy said crying.

Everyone ran away, while Sarah was crying loudly, there was a huge explosion then Jimmy's Flaming retainer came flying to them.

"I will miss you forever Jimmy" Sarah said in a calm voice, picking Jimmy's retainer.

There was a small funeral, they buried the retainer and put a wooden cross as the gravestone, everyone except Eddy and Kevin was crying.

"People, please say something for Jimmy" Sarah said in a sad voice.

"Jimmy was a good friend, and he always stood by me" Sarah said.

Then Ed said," Jimmy was a good little fellow, he licked my butter toast, and laughed at my jokes"

"I will miss Jimmy, he was a good person to scam, he always fell to our scams, I will miss him" Eddy said.

"Jimmy was a nice person" Kevin said lazily.

"Retainer boy Jimmy, was a nice little fellow, he was a good friend to a son of a shepherd. Rolf said.

"Jimmy was a nice fellow, he was nice to me, he is very smart, but now we must pull ourselves together, because of our mistake, he is a goner, we can not take anymore mistakes, no more chances, people take this like if the whole world depended on it" Double said if it was a life defying speech.

"Yes" they all said seriously.

Then they marched on to look for the key.

Author's note: sniff sniff Jimmy died a very tragic death, well more is coming juts u wait, and more of the group will die, if u want to give me suggestions, send me a messege.


	8. split up again

As the group was walking through each tree, the more closer they got to the heart, they only saw a couple of zombie birds and rodents, but no dangerous ones like a zombie lion or a zombie tiger.

"Strange, no dangerous animals" Double D said when he was going through a bush.

"Yeah, they could be the evil zoo Martians from Zoo 5" Ed said.

"Shut up lump" Eddy said.

Then they saw the remains of plank, who looked like if he was stepped on by a 10 ton elephant.

"Damn, what happened to him" Kevin said when he saw it.

"I don't know, but screw plank, where is Johnny?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know, but he is probably dead" Double D told them.

"Poor little baldy" Ed said.

Then they went on, they walked through a bridge, and later they ended up in the heartland.

"Finally, we are here" Eddy said with relief.

Then they were about to go into the building, but found out it was locked.

"Hey what gives" Kevin and Eddy said.

Then Double D found a file and read it.

Zoo keeper's journal

Entry 1

September 29

I made my way to the heartland to get the key, but there are 2 separate keys to get into the building, I need the square and triangle key. They are located in the Carnivore animal section and the aquarium/Umbrella Lab, too dangerous to go there.

"Looks like we are splitting again" Double D said.

"Not again" Kevin said

"Ok, Eddy, Ed and me will be 1 group, the rest of you guys be another, We will go to the Lab, and you guys go to the carnivore section" Double told all of them.

They agreed and split up.

Author's note: again they are splitting up again, more is on the way


	9. tank trouble

The Eds

"Hey some one blow this door down!" Eddy yelled as he was trying push a pull door.

Then Double D sighed and pulled the door open.

"I hate it when you do that" Eddy said while Edd was smiling.

"Butter toast" Ed said randomly

Then they ventured deep into the fish tank areas, only encountering zombies.

Then a box came down through the roof, on it said, Tyrant 1-103 weapons.

"What does that mean" Eddy said while opening it.

Then he found a minigun and a giant rocket launcher.

"Cool! The gatling gun is like the one from the movie predator where that women comes in with a gatling gun" Ed said excitedly.

"Shut up lumpy!" Eddy yelled.

"Lets take it" Ed said while trying to lift both weapons up.

"Leave it Ed, its too heavy" Double D said.

Then they left while Ed was sobbing because he cant take them.

"Strange, why would those weapons be there" Double D said.

"Beats me" Eddy replied.

Then they went on, until they came across a room, on the door it says, spare key room.

"Ok lets go" Eddy said

But he found out it was locked.

"Hey what gives" Eddy said.

"Its locked"Double D said

"Damn it, lumpy, ram it" Eddy said

"Wait! The door is made out of steel, if Ed rammed it, he would break all of his bones" Double D replied.

Just about when Eddy was about to curse, he found another Journal.

Spare Key manager's journal

Entry 3

I was going to get the key for the helicopter to get out, but I was stupid to drop the key room key into the shark tank, I need to get the underwater defense sub and get the key, but it is full of zombie sharks, and it is also home to the Umbrella marine B.O.W( bio organic weapons) research and the Leviathan.

"Whats the Leviathan?" Eddy asked.

"We finally get to battle the evil mutant octopus from octo 2, and the evil Cyclops fish from fish stick 7.

"Shut up!" Eddy yelled.

"Wow ed, what enchanted world you live in" Double D said.

Then they got into a matenice submarine, which is loaded with a escape pod, and a torpedo tube for emergencys.

"Cool" Ed said as he was looking through the holes.

Then a shark came to them…………………..

"Holy crap, Ed shoot" Eddy screamed to Ed.

"Okey dokey" Ed replied, then he launched a small torpedo right into the sharks mouth, blowing the brain out with blood everywhere.

"Good job Ed" Double D said.

Then5 more sharks came and surrounded them in a semi circle in front of them.

"Oh dear" Edd said, "Ed shoot it.

"Okey dokey" Ed replied, he then shot them all.

Then the Leviathan came…………

"Shit Ed, pummel all torpedoes into that squid, tell Double D to warm the stew, I want this shark to be served in a silver plate" Eddy said to them.

Then the shark tore a hole in the sub, releasing water in.

"Everyone get out!" Double D yelled, "Wait I have a idea"

Then he told them the plan, it was to put the escape pod to autopilot, then ram it into the shark, which will blow it up.

Then they did it, first they got into diving suits and got out.

"In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, ram it" Double D said as the sub was going into the shark, then there was a huge explosion, throwing the Eds out.

"That was fun" Ed said.

"Ed, shut up, we almost died down there and you thought it was fun?" Eddy replied

Then they saw a zombie, it was Johnny.

"Shoot it Double D" Eddy said.

"I cant" Double D said sobbing, but he did anyways.

"There there there, Ed said patting Double D on the back.

Then Eddy managed to pick his remains and found the helicopter key, and Johnny's Journal.

Johnny's Journal

Entry 12

September 29

The zombies have overtaken the area, those bastards killed plank

"Come on, lets go to the others" Eddy said.

"You know, I wonder what the weapons were for" Double D said.

Then, from its test tube, modified tyrant 1-03, or" Super Mr.X" came, but afyer water touched its electronic componets, drove him insane, and first scanned the Eds, and devoted to kill them and everything else.

It only muttered 1 thing, " Edsssssssssssssssssss" ...

Note: more is coming


	10. the unsual BOW

The others

"Dude this is really creepy" Kevin said to the others as they were wondering around the dark zoo area.

Then a he found a file.

Umbrella Scientist's Journal

Entry 3

As our T-rex clone was being developed, it was assigned to kill any hunters, lickers and insane tyrants, but somehow, some idiot, which looked like weird kid with tan skin and a

buzz cut released it and holding a piece of 2x4 wood with a face on it, saying because we are hurting it, and went rampaging around the zoo, it is almost impervious to normal firearm fire, shotguns only poke holes in it, the only effective way to get rid of it is to blow its inside bomb which we implanted, but the detonator has been crushed by it, so the only way to destroy it is to use a grenade or some kind of explosive, and throw it into the mouth, and it also has the half key stuck onto its skin.

"Looks like we are going to be reenacting Dino Crisis" Kevin said.

"A son of shepherd is willing to face this giant lizard" Rolf said.

"Dude, we like, need a grenade or a bomb to kill it" Nazz said.

"I got that covered" Sarah said in a evil little voice, and she took out Ed's RPB, "I stole it from him"

"Sneaky, sneaky, sneaky" Kevin replied.

"Lets go look for it, people lock and load" Kevin told them.

Then everyone got ready for a intense battle of their life time.

As they were going to look for it, it jumped out of the trees with a dead elephant in its mouth, it spit it out and the corpse landed in a cage. The t-rex roared.

"Oh shit!" Kevin screamed, "open fire".

Then they kept firing but had no effect on it hard skin, and Sarah could not get a good aim at the mouth.

"Finally I could get a good aim at the mouth" Sarah said, then she fired, but the mouth moved and the rocket hit the eyes, only blinding it.

"Damn it" Sarah said, I only have 1 shot left.

Just about when she was going to reload, the T-rex moved its tail and knocked the RBP out of her hands……………

"Shit get it before the T-rex steps on it!" Kevin yelled.

"A son of a shepherd will honor his family!" Rolf said in an angry voice, then he took off his shirt, pulled out his Japanese butcher knife, and jumped on the T-rex, and started stabbing it on the head.

"You idiot Rolf, you are gonna get killed" Kevin yelled to him.

Then Captain Melon Head comes in, and grabs the RPB and climbs on the jaws.

"This is for plank" he muttered and he shot bomb right into it mouth.

"Yes!" everyone said in relief.

Then the T-rex exploded throwing Johnny to the fish tank area, there he died and turned into a zombie.

"Johnny, no!" Sarah screamed at him.

"Damn, we lost the keys" Kevin said in a sad voice.

"We are doomed" Rolf said in a quiet voice.

Then the Eds came in a car and with good and bad news.

"Whats the good news?" Kevin asked

"We got the helicopter key from Johnny's remains, and we recovered Jimmy who was actually still alive, and okay" Double D replied as Jimmy got out the car.

"Jimmy" Sarah said in relief and tears.

"Whats the bad news?" Rolf asked.

"Peach Creek is going to be bombed in 2 days, exactly at October 1, 11:00 pm.

"Shit" Kevin replied.

Author: well, Jimmy is back, I will explain how later, and oh no! Peach Creek is going to be bombed! Well more is coming.


	11. last escape

Resident Ed: last Escape

Author's note: this is the last chapter but I might write sequels to it and the name was inspired from the Japanese name for resident evil nemesis, Bio Hazard 3: last escape.

"Listen people we have to go back to the helicopter" Double D told them.

"Lets go already, get in the car!" Eddy yelled at them.

Then they drove back through the jungles.

"So, Jimmy, how did you survive?" Sarah asked.

"Easy, just when the tank was about to explode…………" Jimmy was cut off when the car hit a tree and the car was smoking.

"Damn it! God Damn it! Eddy yelled as the car caught on fire.

"Sigh, looks like we are walking" Double D said to them.

"But Double D, the brain sucking moose Cyclops will infect us with is horrendous parasites and will turn people into mutant zombies" Ed said scared and shaking.

"First of all Ed, I'm surprised that you know what the word horrendous and parasite means, and second of all, why do you think we have weapons" Double D told him.

"Uhhhhh, we have the weapons to make………….BUTTER TOAST!" Ed replied randomly.

Double D sighed and continued through the trees, then they finally got to the helicopter.

"Looks like we are here" Double D said with relief.

"Finally" Eddy said

"Lets get out of this land of mutant Cyclops and no butter toast and dry of gravy" Ed said.

As they were going to board the helicopter, the Tyrant came out of the bushes and started firing its gatling gun.

"Shit kill it" Kevin ordered.

Just when everyone was about to fire, Double D's spark shot gun shot its last shot and ran out of batteries, Sarah ran out of arrows, Jimmy lost his ammunition, Eddy used all of his bullets, Ed only has on shells left, Nazz lost all of her AR-15 clips,Kevin rant out if nails, Rolf ran out of bolt,the only weapon they have are a side arm which is a handgun.

"Ok people fire"

Then they all fired their guns, but the bullets gave in no effect on its rough skin

Then the group just got into the helicopter, but the tyrant launched its rocket launcher, luckily the rocket is some how slow because it heat seeking, everyone got out except for Double D, who was in the pilot's seat, the helicopter's tail roder was shot, and at the same time, the helicopter was in the air, and it was send spinning towards the army factory and crashed.

"No Double D"! Ed screamed.

"Who cares about sock head, we have our own problems" Eddy said as he pointed to the Tyrant.

Then the group just spent the day dodging the tyrant, then It took out its tentacles and got caught Jimmy's hair.

"Sarah help me, hair emergency!" Jimmy cried to them, but they were to scared to help and it put the tentacle through Jimmy and finally killed him in right in from of them.

"Jimmy no!" Sarah screamed..

"Gross" Eddy said while throwing up.

"Happy place, happy place" Ed said in his mind.

Then it was 10:50 pm October 1, 1999….. then the missile started to come in, slow.

"Guys, this is it" Ed told them.

"I will miss you guys" Ed said crying.

"I never got my wish" Eddy said.

Then Double D came driving in with a old army helicopter but with missiles.

"You killed Johnny, you tried to kill me, you almost killed all of us, you want Eds, I WILL GIVE YOU EDS!" Double D yelled with a flmaing rage of anger, as he pressed the safety switch to launch the missile at the tyrant, with a bright flash of light, all that was left of the tyrant was a burning pile of flesh "Yes!" Eddy yelled as the tyrant blew up.

Then Double D landed and the others got on board.

'Double D, my hero!" Nazz came up while hugging him, while Double D was sweating and blushing, Eddy and Kevin we're left with a jelous look.

Then as the missile arrived, a large flash of white occured, at the same time, the sun rose up to touch the dark night sky, Peach Creek was nothing more then a pile of burning building.

"Shit" Double cursed as the helicopter was damaged from the explosion, "We're going down!" he yelled.

Then the helicopter, critcally damaged, went crashing down...

remeber, i MIGHT write a sequel


End file.
